


replica

by enharmony



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Brother/Brother Incest, Don't Ask, Incest, M/M, Mirrors, Twincest, look guys this is weird, not actually but, there's a poetry segment i suppose, what the fuck is a plot i'm just here to dramatically stare into a mirror
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 00:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,921
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14821529
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enharmony/pseuds/enharmony
Summary: Sometimes we pass by each other and I feel myself fade back into existence.





	replica

**Author's Note:**

> is it actually incest if they're not related?? genuine question, like, does it count? I'd tag it either way but I'm curious what you think
> 
> now that I've gotten the Angsty Dramatic Miyacest out of the way, here's Just Plain Confusing Miyacest. if you couldn't tell, I'm a slut for mirror symbolism/mirrors in general. who woulda thunk it
> 
> there's really ... nothing to this but I suppose the prose is kinda pretty. I'm very intrigued with this AU but I didn't really do much with it, maybe someday I'll come back to it because I do actually have something in mind for the future of these two
> 
> anyway, I don't think I'm gonna shout STEP AWAY IF INCEST MAKES YOU UNCOMFORTABLE for this fic quite as much as the other one because. yknow. they're not actually related and also it gets kind of tiring after a while but please ... please take care of yourself okay thank u

The storage room in the basement of the mansion was empty save for a big mirror.

It was a huge, clunky thing that touched the sides of both walls and just barely didn’t graze the ceiling. If it had, nobody would have been able to tell that the room went on beyond it. There was no getting past it either way though, so everyone unfortunate enough to stumble in here would find themselves wondering why this place was only half as big as advertised – even though it seemed just normal until you noticed your reflection.

Osamu had gone down here many times, just out of curiosity. There was something about this place that drew him to it, perhaps the idea of a big dumb mirror just standing around for no particular reason was just intriguing or perhaps he was too easily entertained. Sometimes he’d spend all of break staring at himself in the mirror.

It wasn’t _vanity_ , per se, rather there was something about it that caused a certain feeling he couldn’t give a name to swirling up inside him. He wasn’t sure what that feeling was supposed to tell him, but he knew it wasn’t pleasant.

The person staring back at him from this mirror in particular held a strange sense of familiarity.

Occasionally he’d try and suddenly twist his head to see if his reflection would follow, and it always did. Once again he didn’t know what to name the thing it made him feel – disappointment, perhaps, but not really; maybe he’d expected something else, even though it never changed.

When he went back upstairs to his room, he thought to himself that he was being stupid, that it was just a dumb mirror placed in an inconvenient manner, possibly just to mess with whomever came across it. He and his parents had only recently moved into this place, so who was he to judge all its secrets?

But then he came back, even though there was really nothing he could do he always came back, and those feelings settled in once more.

“You’re an annoyance, you know that, right?” he asked his reflection and frowned at it. Yes, it was definitely him – tall build but still looking his age of fifteen years, dressed in autumn colours, short black hair parted on the right side, though this way it looked like it was actually the left. Maybe that was what was throwing him off – but then again, that wasn’t different with any other mirror.

Of course, the person across from him never answered.

(Osamu wondered if he wanted him to.)

He tapped the glass with a scowl, and his reflection scowled back at him. “What’s this thing doing down here anyway?”

If the other him knew the answer, he didn’t share it.

Eventually Osamu got up and left, and the days passed by until he found time to come back down here again, and sit and stare again, and ask the same stupid questions again, and the circle repeated until the mansion wasn’t new to him anymore.

After school he made a habit of coming down to the mirror and talking about his day. His parents never listened and this made him think that at least one person cared, whether that was true or not. He had friends at school, but nobody he would have said he was close to.

Perhaps his reflection was slowly becoming his best friend.

Osamu leaned against the glass and glanced at him from his side vision. “Can you believe it? They’re giving us homework over break. And it’s practical magic, too! Everyone knows you shouldn’t do that unsupervised. Do they want us to die? Suna said they want us to die.”

Even though he was talking about it, he didn’t really know what exactly that homework was. He’d certainly remember once he left the basement, but right now, everything from upstairs was kind of foggy. He didn’t mind it. It was nice not having to think about all those troubles for a bit.

“And there’s this transfer student I keep running into in the library. He says he’s human but I’m pretty sure he’s actually part demon. The nice kind of demon though. What’s his name again?” He couldn’t remember it, regardless of how many times he’d said it today.

Not that any of it mattered.

“At least I’m pretty sure I’m good for the astronomy test tomorrow. I didn’t get it at first but I’ve had someone explain it to me earlier and he did a pretty good job. Not so sure about Gin though, he’s been complaining about how difficult all of it is the whole day.”

Right now, he didn’t know who these people he was talking about actually were. Some names were etched into his mind alongside every other word, but they held no meaning. Osamu couldn’t bring himself to care.

He sighed and turned to look at his reflection. Tapped on the glass again. After a moment of consideration, he curled his hand into a fist and knocked.

“Hello? Anyone there?”

No answer. Of course not.

Osamu dropped forward and leaned his forehead against the cold glass. Another reason he liked this place – the days were getting warmer, but down here the air always stayed relatively cool. Maybe that was why his reflection never wanted to leave.

Truth be told, Osamu didn’t want to leave either.

 

* * *

 

_Who’s who and what’s what?_

_It’s been a while since I could last remember._

_I’m floating in an everlasting restless sky, drawing circles I can’t escape._

_Sometimes we pass by each other and I feel myself fade back into existence._

_But it’s over in a heartbeat, and back into the void I go._

_It’s a bit sad, don’t you think? To be so reliant on someone._

_However, I’ve gotten used to the feeling._

_I’m nothing without you,_

_just like you’re nothing without me;_

_that will remain our only truth._

 

* * *

 

Atsumu didn’t know the name of the person silently resting on the other side of the window, but he did know that he loved him.

He loved his expression, tired of this world but not about to give up living in it anyway. He loved his hands when they reached for the glass, so close he could almost touch him yet unknowing what lay beyond. He loved his voice when he was going on and on about what was currently annoying him. Whenever the other did the latter, Atsumu listened with a wistful smile, and when he got quiet he’d answer him, though he didn’t have much to say.

Mostly, however, he loved the feeling of existing.

Something in the back of his mind was feverishly trying to remember as if there had ever been anything in his past, but no matter how hard it tried, it never found what it thought it was looking for. All it did was give him a headache, which he could do without. If there really was something though – if those memories truly existed – he wanted to believe the boy behind the window had been a part of it.

Something about him seemed familiar, but he couldn’t quite place it. It annoyed him to no end; usually he didn’t have to care, but this person had thrown a wrench in his unending life of not being anything. When he was here, Atsumu’s heart started beating, his brain started working, and he thanked the gods he never forgot that even when he left.

If only he could break through this window, maybe he could touch him.

He wanted – no, he _needed_ to feel him. He needed to know the sensation of brushing his hands over warm skin, soft hair, _anything_ other than this ice-cold glass keeping him away. Perhaps his existence could be permanent if he never left his side. If instead of his vision fading away as soon as the other stepped through that door, he could follow, see what lay beyond, meet all those people he was always going on about and see the world he’d describe in too little detail.

The boy sighed and looked in his direction, though never directly _at_ him – judging by his distant gazes and constant complaints he didn’t even know Atsumu was here, just beyond this glass. What did the wall between them look like to him? His best guess was a mirror.

Perhaps they looked similar. Atsumu had no idea what he looked like, as there was nothing here that could show him, but he did think the strands of his hair occasionally falling into his face were the same colour as those of the other, and their skin colour seemed similar too. Those clothes he was always wearing, fancy and refined, with golden ornaments upon warmer, darker fabric, would certainly look good on Atsumu too.

He didn’t really have anything of the like – it had never bothered him to be naked until he’d first seen him. Now he just really wanted to try out what those clothes felt like to wear. Were they comfortable or restraining? Did that tie only sit there, easily ignored, or did it tighten around his neck in certain situations? How did you tie a tie in the first place?

“Tell me,” he whispered, even though he knew he wouldn’t hear. “Tell me everything.”

If only there was a way to make him understand.

Sometimes, when he wasn’t being this stupidly melancholic, Atsumu would get impatient, frustrated, furious even, and he’d slam his fists against the glass over and over and over again but they’d never leave so much as a single crack and the boy on the other side never stirred. Even though he talked to him, perhaps he didn’t even know he existed. The thought made him just as angry.

Right now was different though. Right now, when they were both quiet and resting, he could believe that the other knew him and was listening to his breaths just like Atsumu was.

He wanted to tell him something too, but he didn’t have anything to say. It was why he loved listening to his stories so much, even when he’d mention his friends and he’d feel a certain tug in his heart and his mind would shout that if Atsumu couldn’t have him, nobody could, it was all still better because it made him feel like he belonged there.

If he had been out there with him – if he could be by his side – he’d certainly never leave him. Even when he’d get annoyed with him, he’d stay, because there was nothing in that world he’d want to see without him.

This glass, this godforsaken glass between them, how easy would it have been to simply shatter it if he had had any tool do so. If he could have shattered it, he could have been with him. If he could have shattered it, he could have _lived_.

But he didn’t have anything like that, so day by day by day by day he would sit here watching him, listening to him, until he’d leave and everything would start anew.

Atsumu didn’t want to think about what would happen if the boy ever left for good. Surely he couldn’t come here for the rest of his life, hell, even if he did, his life wasn’t eternal and if he would die so would Atsumu and he wasn’t foolish enough to wonder if that meant they could be together in the afterlife.

He wished, though, that maybe someday he would learn his name.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry to both of them. but thank you for reading! ♥
> 
> [tumblr](https://en-harmonia.tumblr.com/) (feel free to talk to me there or ask for my actual blog off-anon! ♪)


End file.
